1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery stitching sewing machine which is capable of easily switched from the ordinary work stitching operation to the work embroidering operation which may be carried out in variously enlarged embroidering areas, and is further compact for putting back after stitching operation.
2. Related Art
So far, there are two types of embroidery stitching sewing machines which are operated to move an embroidering frame in X- and Y-directions in synchronism with the vertical reciprocating movements of needle to form embroidery stitches at a work held by the embroidering frame. One is of the type having an embroidering mechanism normally accommodated in the machine housing of sewing machine, and the other is of the type having an embroidering mechanism provided in an attachment which is detachably connected to the machine housing of sewing machine.
According to the embroidery stitching sewing machine having the embroidering mechanism normally accommodated in the machine housing of sewing machine, the embroidery stitching operation may be carried out with an embroidering frame being attached to the embroidering mechanism accommodated in the machine housing and with the sewing machine being switched from the ordinary stitching mode to the embroidery stitching mode to make the embroidering mechanism effective. According to this type of sewing machine, it is not required to provide a space for housing a device for detachably connect the embroidering mechanism to the machine housing. Further, in case the embroidering mechanism is accommodated within a machine base provided beneath the machine bed, the machine bed is used as a flat surface for the ordinary stitching operation only with the embroidering frame taken away. Further, in case a free arm is provided instead of the machine bed, the sleeves and cuffs of cloths may be stitched.
However according to this type of sewing machine, since the embroidering mechanism is accommodated in the machine housing, the area in which the embroidery stitches may be formed depends upon the size of machine bed. Therefore, in order to enlarge the area where the embroidery stitches may be formed, it is required to enlarge the machine housing. This is, however, practically difficult.
On the other hand, according to the sewing machine having the embroidering mechanism detachably connected thereto, the area where the embroidery stitches may be formed depends upon the size of the attachment in which the embroidering mechanism is accommodated. Therefore, the embroidering area may be enlarged by enlargement of the embroidering attachment. However, according to this type of sewing machine, the embroidering mechanism is placed on the machine bed. Therefore, in order to carry out the ordinary stitching operation on the machine bed, it is required to remove the embroidering attachment from the machine housing. Thus, in case the sewing machine is converted from the ordinary stitching mode to the embroidery stitching mode or vice versa, the big embroidering attachment must be connected to or disconnected from the machine housing. Such a converting work is actually elaborative. Moreover, in case of the sewing machine of free arm type, the embroidering attachment is connected adjacent the free arm. It is, therefore, impossible to use the free arm for embroidering the cylindrical work.
Further, since the embroidering attachment accommodates therein an X-direction drive mechanism and a Y-direction drive mechanism, the attachment is required to have a considerably large space which is square corresponding to the X-direction drive distance and the Y-direction drive distance respectively. In case the Y-direction is further elongated, so bigger embroidering attachment is required.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an embroidery stitching sewing machine which may be easily converted from the ordinary stitching mode to the embroidery stitching mode and vice versa, and may well cope with different size of embroidering areas, and further may be compact for putting back after stitching operation.
The inventors have made efforts to solve the problems of prior art. Namely in consideration of the distance that is fixed in the X-direction between the machine needle and the standard of the sewing machine, it has been decided to provide a Y-direction mechanism which may be detachably connected to the machine housing to cope with an embroidering area only in the Y-direction. The embroidery stitching sewing machine of the invention comprises an embroidering frame for holding a work to be stitched and being driven in X-direction and Y-direction which is normal to said X-direction, stitch forming means for forming stitches at said work, memory means for storing therein pattern data of embroidery patterns which may be selectable, pattern selecting means operated to optionally select any of the embroidery patterns stored in said memory means. Such constituent elements may be same with those of the prior art.
The embroidery stitching sewing machine further comprises, an X-direction moving mechanism provided in a machine housing of said sewing machine and being movable in X-direction between a position adjacent a standard of said sewing machine and a position far from said position adjacent said standard, a Y-direction drive attachment for holding said embroidering frame, said attachment having a Y-direction moving mechanism provided therewith which is movable in Y-direction normal to said X-direction, and being detachably connected to said X-direction moving mechanism. Since the Y-direction drive attachment may be moved in the Y-direction, and further may be moved in the X-direction by the X-direction moving mechanism, the, the embroidering frame mounted to the Y-direction drive attachment may be moved in the X and Y directions. Control means may be provided to control the operations of the X-direction moving mechanism, Y-direction moving mechanism and the stitch forming means in accordance with the selected pattern data, thereby to form stitches at the work held by the embroidering frame. With the combination of constituent elements, the sewing machine may be converted from the ordinary stitching mode to the embroidery stitching mode and vice versa only with the Y-direction drive attachment connected to or disconnected from the machine housing.
Further, in case a plurality of Y-direction drive attachments are provided, which having Y-direction moving mechanisms respectively structured to move different distances in the Y-direction, the Y-direction drive attachments may be optionally changed to obtain an optional Y-direction moving distance for changing the size of a pattern to be embroidered.
Further, in case the machine housing is provided with a bed and a base positioned beneath the bed, the X-direction moving mechanism may be accommodated in the base.
Further, with provision of discriminating means for comparing the moving distances of said Y-direction moving mechanisms and the pattern data stored in said memory means to discriminate if the selected pattern data may form embroidery stitches by use of a Y-direction drive attachment connected to said X-direction moving mechanism, the compatibility between the Y-direction moving mechanisms and the pattern data stored in said memory means may be confirmed. Further, indicating means may be provided, which is operated in response to the affirmative discrimination of said discriminating means to indicate the pattern data of a pattern which may be stitched by use of a Y-direction drive attachment connected to said X-direction moving mechanism. Or adversely, the indicating means may indicate the Y-direction drive attachment connected to said X-direction moving mechanism instead of the pattern data of a pattern.
Further, with provision of prohibiting means which is operated in response to the negative discrimination of said discriminating means to prohibit the stitching operation by use of the Y-direction drive attachment connected to said X-direction moving mechanism, the incompatibility between the selected pattern data and the Y-direction drive attachment may be confirmed.
Further with provision of means for setting an upper limit of stitching speed corresponding to a Y-direction drive attachment connected to said X-direction moving mechanism, the selected pattern may be embroidered at a desired stitching speed in a stabilized stitching condition in accordance with the size of embroidering area.
Further, with provision of proper detecting means for detecting said Y-direction drive attachment connected to the X-direction moving mechanism, the detecting means will not detect the Y-direction drive attachment in case the Y-direction drive attachment is not connected to the X-direction moving mechanism. In order to avoid the erroneous stitching operation without using the Y-direction drive attachment, proper means may be provided for obtaining security by prohibiting the stitching operation.
Further, the X-direction moving mechanism may be so formed as an X-direction drive attachment which is detachably connected to the machine housing.
Further, the X-direction moving mechanism and the Y-direction moving mechanism may be provided in the machine housing, and additionally a Y-direction drive attachment having a second Y-direction moving mechanism provided therewith may be detachably connected to the machine housing.
Further, specific means may be provided for giving data in connection with the size of Y-direction drive attachment which is connected to an output portion of the X-direction moving mechanism so as to enable selection of embroidery stitching of the area corresponding to given data. With such data giving means being provided, the coincidence of the embroidering area and the pattern to be stitch in the embroidering area. It is preferred that the data giving means is detecting means for detecting the Y-direction drive attachment connected the output portion of the X-direction moving mechanism.
Further, specific means may be provided for indicating the size of Y-direction drive attachment to be connected to the machine housing in agreement with the embroidery pattern selected by the pattern selecting means so that the machine operator may not commit error in selection of the embroidering area and the pattern to be stitched in the embroidering area. Further, specific means may be provided, which is operated in response to the size of selected pattern to indicate the size of Y-direction drive attachment to be connected, and simultaneously to set an upper limit to the rotation speed of machine drive motor. Thus it is possible for the machine operator to do a correct embroidery stitching operation without making a mistake in selection of the embroidering area and the pattern to be stitched in the embroidering area.
Further, the Y-direction moving mechanism may be made compact with provision of a drive motor, means operated by the drive motor to move a first member, means for amplifying the movement of the first member, a second member to be driven by the movement amplifying means, wherein the second member holds the embroidering frame.
Further, the Y-direction moving mechanism may be made compact by accommodating in the Y-direction drive attachment at least the drive motor, the means operated by the drive motor to move a first member, and the means for amplifying the movement of the first member.
The means for amplifying the movement of the first member may be designated as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,115, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.